Right Place at the Right Time
by stephcolfer
Summary: Kurt and his Dad are going on a roadtrip, but along the way there is a hitchhiker that catches Kurt's eye. His name is Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt! We're gonna be late if you don't get your ass in that car soon!" Burt yelled up the stairs. Kurt was busy making sure he had everything he would need for the trip. Moisturisers, check. Scarf collection, check. Favourite pair of studded jeans, check. He was satisfied he had everything important.

"Coming, Dad!" he yelled back, leaving his room, dragging his suitcase behind him. Kurt stepped out into the summer air; this was going to be a good trip, he had a good feeling about it. They said goodbye to Carole and Finn after he loaded his stuff into the car and climbed into the passenger side. "Remember Dad, if you get tired at all, you tell me and we'll switch, and I'll drive-" Burt cut him off.

"I'm fine, kid, honest. You worry too much. Besides, you're not getting your hands on my car that easily" Kurt chuckled and began rifling through the CD collection to find one for the journey. He figured his Dad wouldn't want to listen to Broadway's Greatest Hits, and Burt's CDs weren't that great either, so they settled on the radio. They were driving to California, Los Angeles to be precise. Kurt had always dreamed of going; but of course, once he's famous, it would be a regular thing. Kurt had always been laughed at for his dreams and ambitions, but at the end of the day, they were the only things that kept him going.

About an hour into the drive, they hit traffic. Bad traffic. When the car came to halt, and stayed that way for several minutes, Kurt became bored. He was looking out of the window, examining the surroundings when something caught his eye. On the side of the highway, there was a boy. A very cute boy, Kurt noted. He was hard to make out but he had dark curly hair, a bag and a guitar in his hand. He looked as if he could be around Kurt's age. He also had a sign in front of him that told Kurt he was a hitchhiker. But he wasn't just going anywhere, on no, he was travelling to California, Los Angeles to be precise. Kurt's interest grew. "Hey Dad, look over there, there's a guy who's looking for a ride to LA" Kurt didn't look round to see his Father's face.

"Um, that's interesting" Burt said, clearly not interested in the least.

"Don't you think it's a shame that people nowadays aren't nice enough to help people like that?" Kurt was still watching the boy out of the window.

"Sure, Kurt" there was an awkward pause, then "I suppose you're trying to say that you want us to be those nice people, and offer this stranger a ride. I'm not as dumb as I look" Kurt turned to face his Dad, and nodded very slightly. For some reason he felt the need to help this boy, because he didn't think anyone else would. Burt sighed. "Fine, whatever, but if he causes any trouble its on you, got it?"

Kurt grinned. "Thanks Dad. I'll try and get his attention." He opened the car window and waited to see if he caught the boy's eye. He didn't have to waited more than a few seconds until the boy was staring right at him. Kurt smiled and waved him over. The boy gathered his belongings and jogged over to the car. "Hey, you're looking for a ride to LA, right? That's where we're headed, if you're interested?"

The boy smiled widely, nodding. "Yes! I am, thank you so much, you wouldn't believe how long I've been waiting for this. I'm Blaine by the way, Blaine Anderson" he held out his hand through the window. Kurt took it, his hand was warm and soft, welcoming somehow.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and this is my Dad, and I should probably let go now" Kurt rambles, Burt jus nodded his head with a smile in Blaine's direction.

"Traffic's starting to move, so I'd get in kid" Burt said, hoping he wouldn't regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dad, I think we should switch now, you've been driving for hours and you look like you're about to fall asleep." Kurt said gently to his Dad.

Burt was too tired to argue, "Alright, fine. But don't drive for too long okay, bud? Wake me up after a couple hours or so" Kurt nodded his agreement as they pulled over to the side of the road. Kurt suggested that Burt move to the backseat where he could get more comfortable, so Blaine took the front passenger seat.

"So Blaine, to keep me awake while I'm driving, tell me about yourself. Tell me about this stranger that we allowed into our car" Kurt smiled and Blaine laughed quietly.

"Well there's not much to tell really. I'm a student at UCLA, music and performing. Um, I was in Lima visiting some old friends from High School. I do gigs in local bars and clubs at night, in between studying, helps pay my rent. I'm majoring in the performing arts, but my Dad hates me for it. He wanted me to be a lawyer. But I'm not gonna sit here the whole way and talk about myself. Honestly, I'm a fairly boring guy. What about you Kurt? You look much more interesting than me" Blaine looked genuinely interested, his eyes trained on Kurt.

UCLA, huh? Nice. I live in New York, I'm a student at NYADA. I live there with my best friend, Rachel, she's a student there too. She can be a handful but I love her. Santana lives with us too, one of our friends from High School. I say friend, I mean person who enjoyed making our lives hell. She's kind of a bitch, but a lovable one I guess. I like to get away though, so I come home for the holidays to stay with my Dad, Stepmom and Stepbrother. We thought it'd be cool to go on a trip with just the two of us for a change, quality time you know?" Kurt was having a hard time focusing on the road when all his could feel was Blaine's eyes on him. Talk about distracting.

"Yeah, I get that. So this Rachel person, you more than friends? Or Santana perhaps?" Blaine asked with a wink.

Kurt laughed out loud. "Ah, no, they're not my type. Because they're, you know, girls. I'm gay, Blaine" Kurt held his breath, hoping this wouldn't make things weird.

"Oh, awesome" Blaine said, then he paused, "me too, actually. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah… weird."


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen up guys, I have a question for the two of you" Burt said from the front of the car, Kurt and Blaine were sat in the back talking animatedly about their high school experiences. Kurt was halfway through explaining his gold pants for his NYADA audition, and Blaine was thoroughly excited.

"Kurt, I can't believe you did that song! Hugh Jackman won a Tony for that! That was incredibly brave, I can't believe that didn't get you in! That's-" Burt spoke again.

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, but I'm trying to talk to you guys, could you hold off on the chit chat for just a second?" Burt said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh God, sorry Dad, I didn't hear you" Kurt was blushing, and feeling guilty for ignoring his father. "What did you wanna talk about?" he finished. He chanced a glance at Blaine who was blushing too, but he smiled when he looked up at Kurt.

"There's somewhere I'd like to go before we head to the hotel, if that's okay with you, if you're not too tired?" Burt asked, looking at his son through the rear view mirror.

"Of course we don't mind! Where is it?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodding along side him.

"I was thinking we could stop at Santa Monica for a while, I've heard the beach is pretty great, and I figured you two could check out the Pier, there's plenty of stuff to do there, right?" Burt was looking excited now, or maybe he just needed a break from the two boys talking constantly.

"That's a great idea! There's rides on the Pier, it'll be fun! You up for that Blaine, or are you on a schedule?" Kurt asked him, not wanting to get his hopes up; people had a tendency to disappoint him.

"No, no, that's fine. I can't wait!" Blaine grinned, his honey coloured eyes crinkling. Kurt thought they might possibly be the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Wait, why was he thinking like that?

"Okay guys, don't get lost, don't spend all my money, and don't get separated!" Burt yelled from his spot on the beach, as Kurt and Blaine wandered off towards the Pier.

"Okay, what do you wanna do first?" Kurt asked. As they were walking, Blaine's hand brushed against Kurt's, and the heat went straight to his face, as well as other regions. But Blaine was completely oblivious. Typical.

"You choose. You brought me here after all" Blaine said, flashing Kurt an award-winning smile. Kurt chose the Big Wheel as their first ride, if Kurt didn't know any better, he'd say Blaine was afraid of heights. They queued for a few minutes and got on, Blaine looking increasingly worried.

"Blaine, are you afraid of heights? We don't have to go on if you don't want to" he was concerned, he didn't want Blaine to have a panic attack in the middle of Santa Monica.

"I'm fine, ju-just a little nervous, that's all" Blaine gave a small smile. The cars began to move, and all to soon they were at the top. Kurt was looking out of the window, taking photos to show Rachel and Santana. He turned to look at Blaine who had his eyes tight shut. Kurt thought he looked so helpless, he couldn't help himself. He reached down between them and squeezed Blaine's hand, he squeezed back gratefully.

Relief washed over Blaine when he stepped out and his feet were on the ground once again. "Thanks for that up there, it really helped" it only just occurred to Kurt that their hands were still linked, Blaine's fingers curled around his own. Blaine leaned over and gave Kurt a tentative kiss on the cheek. They both blushed and exchanged shy smiles.

"Ice cream time!" Kurt shouted, and dragged Blaine to the ice cream place.

"It's on me" Blaine said, there was no room for argument, so Kurt smiled and accepted his happily. They walked to the railings to look out over the beach while they savoured their ice creams. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kurt looked at Blaine and snorted. There he was, in all his cute, curly-haired glory, with ice cream on his nose. Kurt didn't hesitate, he moved his thumb to Blaine's nose to catch the ice cream, and then raised it to his own lips. That flicked a switch somewhere deep inside Blaine. Blaine took hold of Kurt's waist, pulled him close, and kissed him. Kurt let out a squeak of surprise, but then melted into the kiss. Kurt's arms found there way around Blaine's shoulders and his hands played with the loose curls that hung there. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Come on" Kurt murmured in Blaine's ear, tugging him in another direction. Kurt navigated them to the photobooth, he pushed Blaine in first and pulled the curtain shut behind the two of them.

"Wow, I have been in one of these in forever, are we gonna take pic-" Kurt silenced him with another kiss. It didn't take Blaine long to figure out that Kurt had ulterior motives coming into this photobooth. He kissed him back, his hands finding Kurt's waist. Kurt's tongue darted out. Will power was never his strong point. Blaine parted his lips to grant Kurt access. Everything seemed to disappear. They forgot that they were in Santa Monica. They forgot that they were crammed in a tiny photobooth. They forgot that they had only just met. None of that mattered in that moment. Kurt climbed so he was sat on Blaine's lap, kissing him for all he was worth. Kurt's hands were just finding their way to the hem of Blaine's shirt when the curtain shot open. Another couple stood there, shock written all over their faces.

"Shit, man, I guess this one's occupied" the guy said to his girlfriend, and they stalked off down the Pier. If there was an award for the biggest cockblock, it would have gone to this guy, hands down.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. They should probably be embarrassed, but they burst out laughing and stepped outside, deciding it was time to go and find Kurt's dad. They walked back along the beach hand in hand, the sun was just beginning to set. They spotted Burt just where they left him, reading his vintage cars magazine.

"Hey guys, have fun?" Burt asked, looking at Kurt, then down to where their hands were intertwined. He sighed. "I'll take that as a yes."


	4. Epilogue

Two years later

"Kurt honey, are you ready? We have a busy day planned!" Blaine practically sang from the bedroom. Kurt was in the bathroom applying the finishing touches to his hair. They were on vacation in Los Angeles, at Blaine's request, claiming there was still so much they hadn't seen. They had been living together in New York for seven months, as Blaine simply could not handle Rachel and Santana 24/7. They had found their own little place just outside Bushwick, just close enough to both of their jobs. Close enough to for Kurt, and to the small theatre company that Blaine worked for. The last year had flown by for both of them, but neither of them would change a thing.

"Yes, I'm coming! You know my hair takes work!" Kurt yelled, walking out the bathroom to meet Blaine by door, giving him a quick peck on the lips in the process.

They began the day with a tour of the Warner Brothers studios, they both fangirled when they had their picture taken on the one remaining set from Friends. They saw one of their favourite crime shows being filmed, The Mentalist, and walked around some well known sets. They spent half their vacation budget on Harry Potter memorabilia in the gift shop. They left with cloaks, wands and t-shirts, Kurt already planning next years Halloween.

Then they moved onto Hollywood Boulevard, taking pictures with all the Stars on the ground, especially the ones that belonged to Broadway Stars. Kurt nearly yelled a lecture at some kid that dropped a taco Daniel Radcliffe's star, but Blaine caught him and pulled him away.

"Kurt, there's one more place I'd like us to go today before we go back to the hotel. But it's a surprise, do you trust me?" Blaine gave Kurt a mysterious smile.

"Oooh, a surprise trip! See, this is why I love you" Kurt smiled fondly.

"I love you too"

Blaine drove for quite a while before he turned off. When he parked up, Kurt knew where they were straight away. They were at Santa Monica Pier.

"It's not a trip to a LA without coming to the Pier, it's our tradition!" Blaine sounded just like a child, and Kurt loved him for it. They set off in the direction of the Pier, this time though Blaine avoided the Big Wheel.

"Do you wanna get ice cream? My treat this time" Kurt giggled, looking at Blaine expectantly.

"Um, maybe later. Lets just walk for now" Blaine led Kurt to railing to look out over the sunset.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we stood in this exact spot?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes. "Yeah, you were a total dork with ice cream on your nose" Kurt's nose wrinkled at the memory.

"Correct. But something else happened too. It was the moment that I realised that you were someone I could fall in love with. The moment I knew I was already half way there. And hey, I was right." Blaine finished, and Kurt's eyes were shining. "Which leads me to my next order of business. I love you. I love you more than anything and everything, Kurt. But I didn't bring you here to tell you something that I hope you already knew. I brought you here because I'm a spontaneous, romantic kind of guy, at least for you" Blaine chuckled and Kurt was smiling, tears gathering in his eyes. "You are my best friend, and you are my boyfriend. But I would like for you to be more than that. I would very much like for you to become my husband. Kurt, will you marry me?" Blaine was on one knee now, a gorgeous engagement ring shining in front of him.

"Yes. Oh my God, yes! It's not even a question" Kurt pulled Blaine up by his shirt and kissed him more passionately than he ever had in his life. "I love you, you spontaneous, romantic dork" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I should hope so, because I'll always be your dork"

A promise well kept.


End file.
